


The Jump (Otabek and Yuri's Infinite Playlist)

by onotherflights



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Otabek is a band dude what else is new, Swearing, Teenagers, bisexual otabek in his prime, pegging mention, they all just graduated high school and are about to go to college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: “Can you be my boyfriend for five minutes?”Or; The Nick and Norah AU literally only one person asked for.





	The Jump (Otabek and Yuri's Infinite Playlist)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoughtsappear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsappear/gifts).



> This fic was born from just a simple tumblr prompt from my dear bug, Tori. She knew I would be extra but she probably didn't know i would write 2k+, but is anyone surprised?
> 
> This is very obviously inspired by Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist, a mash of the book and movie. It's one of my favorites so this was so fun, I'm glad i could play with the original and make it into this. I obviously don't own either the book or the movie. Also, if you're not familiar with the movie/book, this is supposed to be funny, so remember to laugh!
> 
> Also if you're familiar with my other fics there may be a little hidden gem in here ;)

“Can you be my boyfriend for five minutes?”

Yuri narrowed his eyes at the hot stranger speaking to him, sipping at his rum and coke and considering his options.

He didn’t want to be at this dive bar. He didn’t want to start out his Friday night listening to shitty emocore bands with no drummer. Who the fuck had a band with no drummer? Who would Yuri hook up with otherwise, the bassist? Rookie mistake.

He didn’t want to be there, but Mila had dragged him there. Now, reliably predictable, she was shitfaced and clinging to a random person in the corner, being disgusting in public. Mila took her pregame very seriously, so while Yuri was only just feeling his first wave, his friend was probably on her way to blacking out on the sticky floor, as was expected of a night out. That’s how they worked, Mila got drunk, and Yuri held her hair back and made sure she didn’t make too many questionable choices.

Up until that point, Yuri was sporting his resting bitch face and nursing his drink by the bar, watching the bands. Hot Stranger, who had just asked to be boyfriends for five minutes, wasn’t a lead singer or a drummer or the bassist. He was on keyboard, and that was pretty lame. He made up for it with his face. Fuck, it was a nice face. Yuri wanted to take it for a ride.

He didn’t know where it would go, but that had always made for the best stories.

“Sure, why not. What’s your name anyway, kid?”

It was Hot Stranger’s turn to narrow his eyes.

“Otabek,” said Hot Stranger. He looked away from Yuri for a moment, seemingly scanning the crowd. Yuri took another sip of his drink while scanning over the guy, assessing. He seemed like a pretty typical band dude, ripped black skinny jeans and faded band shirt that was way cooler than the actual band he was in. His accent felt a little too familiar, a little too close to home. But maybe it was just the loud music or the booze fuzzying him up.

Hot Stranger - or Otabek rather - looked back and suddenly pulled him in by his waist, Yuri stumbling slightly as he leaned into his chest.

“My ex is watching,” He murmured low against the shell of Yuri’s ear, and Yuri would tell anyone the flush in his cheeks was just from the drink and the heat. “How much of an asshole would I be if I asked to kiss you in front of her?”

Yuri considered his options again. He had a long and intimate history with assholes, he was numb to them by now.

He downed the rest of his drink and set the glass down on the bar, pulling Otabek in by the collar of his shirt. He didn’t look so shocked.

“Let’s give them something to talk about.”

Yuri pulled him in, kissing for show, for whoever it was that was watching. Only,  _shit,_  Otabek’s lips were soft. He didn’t taste like beer either, like Yuri was expecting. He tried to figure it out when Otabek boldly slid his tongue against Yuri’s. Was it cinnamon? Who gave a fuck, this dude knew what he was doing.

If it was all just for show, did Otabek  _really_  need to kiss him like that, and then move his hands from Yuri’s waist hesitantly down to his hips, then to his ass? How did Yuri even know someone was watching them, and this wasn’t just an elaborate pick up? Oh fucking well, it was working.

Just as Yuri had found a good grip on Otabek’s hair and gave an experimental tug only to receive a low moan - which he definitely mentally filed away as useful information - someone interrupted them. At the sound of her voice, Yuri’s heart sank to his balls.

“Yuri? Beks?” Isabella questioned, her soft voice even higher than usual, and it wasn’t because she was trying to be heard over the music. “How do you two, like, know each other?”

Isabella Yang was unarguably the coolest girl Yuri had ever met. They were sort of friends through Mila, but even then it was strained. She was  _too_  cool, Yuri didn’t know how to relate to her. She was the type of girl who made good guys fall to their knees beg her to step on them, so Yuri really admired her in that aspect. He seemed to attract exclusively dickbags, moochers, and potheads, in that order. He was the one getting stepped on most of the time, at least figuratively.

And if Otabek - the guy he’d just been swapping spit with - was  _Bella’s Beks_ , then he was officially an asshole. Through the grapevine over the past year, Yuri had heard about Beks, but not Otabek. Beks was the guy who picked Bella up from their high school on a motorcycle, his face always concealed by a helmet. Beks was the guy who brought Isabella fresh flowers every month, which she would put on snapchat with heart emojis and hot dogs dancing on top of lilies. Beks was the guy who made her mix CD’s which coincidentally had been passed down to Yuri from Mila after Bella threw them out. Yuri had been musically in love with “Beks” for almost a year.

Beks was also the guy that Isabella cheated on - according to her when they were on a break. Either way, they were done, and Isabella had moved on. Yuri had just kissed his cool friend’s ex, who was probably not over her if he wanted to make her jealous. Yuri didn’t blame this guy for being hung up after all this time - who in their right mind would get over Isabella Yang anyway?

Yuri suddenly felt very small, and as he slowly let go of Otabek and put a step of distance between them, he could see the confusion on her face, and the sadness on his. He had to get back on his bullshit, because Otabek was in no state to do it.

“We met at a bar a little while ago,” Yuri said cooly, and it wasn’t even a lie. A little while just happened to be two and a half minutes. “How do you guys know each other?”

Just play dumb, that always worked.

“She was my first.” Otabek supplied, and if Yuri’s heart could sink lower it probably would, right into his doc martens.

Isabella smiled awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable and clutching to her new boyfriend’s tattooed arm. It was a little sad, he had the same haircut as Otabek.

“Well, that’s cool. Good luck to you guys.” She looked up at her boyfriend, who seemed to be having an intense staring contest with his look-alike. Only Otabek was still the Hot Stranger, only a bit more familiar now that Yuri knew he tasted like vaguely cinnamon-like and made the best playlists. “Enjoy the rest of the night.”

See, that was why Isabella was a goddess and Yuri was just a mere mortal. Even in an uncomfortable situation, she played it off like she was totally fine. Yuri would have shit himself if confronted by someone he had done wrong to. He didn’t know quite who that would be - but still.

“Wow,” Yuri muttered as the other couple walked away, towards the stage. “That was the most interesting three minutes of tonight.”

Otabek’s hand moved back to his waist, only a more gentle suggestion this time around, now that he wasn’t performing. “I still have two minutes as your boyfriend, can I buy you a drink?”

Yuri smiled, shut his mouth, and nodded.

They sat at the bar in comfortable silence for a few songs, drinking fresh rum and cokes through pink straws. Otabek’s had two limes, and Yuri’s had three.

“I didn’t know she was that special to you, your first.” Yuri said after a while, approaching cautiously.

“Oh, I didn’t mean like that,” He was watching Yuri carefully, waiting for him to take his next sip. “I meant first time doing anal.”

Yuri sputtered and felt the horrible burn of coke going up his nose, and not the real stuff either. Maybe it was worth the pain though, to see Otabek smile with his teeth, laughing at his expense.

“She’s really into pegging.” He added, stabbing a lime with his pink straw in a way that was all too suggestive.

Yuri would have paid a good ten bucks to see him own face. His eyes were probably big as a cartoon’s. He didn’t think Bella had it in her, could she really be that  _cool_?

“I’m just fucking with you, Yuri.” He smirked, taking a sip. “Or am I?” he added under his breath.

Yuri wanted to punch him, or maybe kiss him again, he couldn’t decide. He hadn’t told Otabek his name, but he’d been listening.

Another few songs, and they got fresh drinks, water courtesy of Yuri. Unlike before, they didn’t stop talking, not even for comfortable silence.

“Why was your doppelganger giving you the death stare by the way?”

Otabek answered easily, “Oh, probably because we used to fuck and he didn’t want me to say anything in front of Bells.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “I’m not falling for that again.”

“I’m serious.”

Yuri did that thing with his eyes again, probably. “Damn, are you making your way through our high school yearbook? What, am I next?”

Otabek smirked around the rim of his glass, and it shouldn’t have made Yuri want to taste his lips again, but dammit if it didn’t cross his mind.

“We’ll see where the night takes us.”

There was no way this guy was  _only_  a keyboard player.

As the song changed, Yuri was nearly put in a chokehold.

“ _Yuuuuuuuriiiiii_ ,” Mila slurred out, hugging him from behind. She was wearing one of those faux fur jackets - and she didn’t have one when they came in - and it was practically stuffed in Yuri’s mouth. “I was just in the alley-”

“This can’t be good.”

Mila ignored him and kept going, impressively fast for how drunk she was, leaning her whole upper body on his back. He held her wrists so she wouldn’t fall sideways. “I met these guys in a van.”

Yuri looked at Otabek with cautious eyes, wondering where this was going.

“And they say they know where that band….um, whose fully?”

The way that lightning strikes, Yuri and Otabek correct her with the band’s real name.

“Where’s Fluffy?” They say, at the exact same time.

It’s Otabek’s turn to do that thing with his eyes.

“You  _know_  them?”

Yuri smiled. “I _love_  them. The white frame EP changed my life.”

Of course, Yuri already knew Otabek liked them. He listened to all his mixes, on repeat.

Otabek was looking at him like he’d just won the lottery. Yuri was remembering the way it felt to kiss him, and have his hands in his hair, and he could empathize.

“Anyway,” Mila interjected, clearly not recognizing the way she was in the middle of two guys eye-fucking in her drunken state, “The guy in the van says he knows where they’re playing their secret show.”

Otabek doesn’t take his eyes off Yuri. He feels penetrated already.

“What’s the guy’s name?” He directed to Mila.

She scrunched up her face cutely, thinking hard. “Uhhhh…. Jedward? Jacob? Something like that. There was this chick with blue hair with him and -”

“Jarrod and Holly.” Otabek clarified, that addicting smile on his face again.  _Oh yeah_ , Yuri definitely wanted a ride on that pretty face at some point. “I know them, they’ll definitely know where to go.”

Mila cheered, and reached between them to grab someone else’s shot and down in. The bartender glared at her suspiciously. She booked it to the backdoor, Yuri yelling after her.

Otabek cupped his cheek, immediately silencing Yuri’s callings. He leaned closer, making sure there was no resistance. Overhead, the perfect song is playing at the perfect moment — the best omen for a night well spent.

Yuri threw caution to the wind and his arms around Otabek’s shoulders and closed the space between them.

The kiss is softer, slower. They take their time when it’s just for them. If they’re keeping Mila and the gang in the fan waiting, so be it.

Otabek pecked his lips a few times between longer kisses, like he couldn’t resist the extra touches. He didn’t stop until Yuri was smiling against him. Now they were the ones being disgusting in public. Yuri had a sneaking suspicion it wouldn’t be the last time that night.

“C'mon,” he said finally, scooting off the barstool and holding his hand out to Yuri. “Let’s go find Fluffy.”

Yuri hesitated, staying seated. “How do you know this van gang will know where Fluffy is? You know they like to make people run around for their secret shows.”

They both knew that wasn’t the reason Yuri was unsure. There were a lot of questions, mostly having to do with his own insecurities. He didn’t really know Otabek, other than his killer music taste and his amazing kissing skills. With everyone who had hurt him in the past, was he really going to take this Hot Stranger’s hand and jump into the unknown?

“We’ll find them, baby. I promise you that,” Otabek smirked. “Or, we’ll just see where the night takes us.”

Yuri smiled and took his hand, Otabek instantly intertwining their fingers. Then, he jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you found the gem, if you did i love you !
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to visit me on tumblr and say hi!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] The Jump (Otabek and Yuri's Infinite Playlist)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442441) by [thoughtsappear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsappear/pseuds/thoughtsappear)




End file.
